1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a navigation system for additionally mounting into a vehicle and routing the driver of the vehicle to an end position and optionally to intermediate positions from a starting point. The invention is further related to a method for updating software routines and navigation database information stored in a memory card intended for use in a navigation system.
2. Background Description
Navigation systems for mounting in vehicles are well known in the prior art. They are provided for onboard navigation based upon geographical data stored in a database burned onto a CD-Rom. Further, navigation systems are known which comprise a communication unit for sending a routing calculation request to a service provider and receiving a calculated route from the service provider. This method is known as offboard navigation.
Many navigation systems require a fixed installation into a vehicle, so that the navigation systems can not be easily removed out of the vehicle. Thus, the navigation systems are not provided for use in leasing or rental cars. Further, handheld navigation systems programmed onto a portable computer, e.g., a personal digital assistant (PDA), are known, which can be used everywhere without installation. However, these handheld navigation systems are not specialized navigation systems and uncomfortable in use.